


Love Like This

by Tosamura26



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-06-11 06:23:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15309360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tosamura26/pseuds/Tosamura26
Summary: Hiiiiiiii I'm back from the dead! I wanted to start a brand new Oumeno series just to add more love to the beautiful ship! There will definitely be spoilers, so I'll just warn you right now. This will be taken place similar to the ending of Goodbye Despair because the thought of everyone surviving makes me extremely happy!Rating this mature just encase, also there might be a smut chapter in here somewhere, idk yet. Of course, I'll warn you!I hope you guys enjoy! I love you guys so much!





	1. This Is Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Himiko's P.O.V.

I woke up suddenly from the same exact nightmare as I've had for the past couple of weeks now. As always, it took me a few minutes to catch my breath. Everything was a lie, everyone was alive. I rolled onto my side after I finally caught my breath to look at the time. I use to be able to sleep for hours. The clock read just past five in the morning, meaning I had only a few hours of sleep. I was exhausted, so that part of me hasn't quite changed. The lack of sleep I was getting wasn't good for me, and my body was finally starting to feel it. 

There was no point in trying to go back to sleep, I knew I wasn't going to be able to do that. I slowly sat up and looked around the unfamiliar dorm room. Everyone at Hope's Peak Academy was kind enough to let us stay in the dorms while we all located our families. Some of us were lucky, others weren't so much. I hated these walls. All I wanted to do was be back with my mom. As always, as if it were clockwork, I reminded myself that these dorms weren't like the ones in that...game. 

I finally found the energy to get dressed and sat up. We were all given different sets of clothes because there was no way we were going to wear the same clothes we wore in the simulator. The memories that were attached to them were far too painful. I couldn't even wear my hair clip without having horrifying memories flashing back. I remember panicking so bad one day that I nearly passed out. I slipped on the dark green dress that I have no idea why I asked for in the first place. I almost don't even remember asking for it. I slipped on a pair of socks, not even bothering to put on any shoes, and left the dorm.

I was probably the only one who was awake. I walked through the unfamiliar halls and had the sudden need to explore the large campus. Something about understanding my surroundings made me feel more safe. As I walked around, the silence was a little comfortable, but mostly terrifying. I was expecting to hear a body discovery announcement or Monokuma to pop out of no where. I need to find a way to get outside, at least there will be some noise out there. I walked a little faster trying to find my way out of the building. 

This school was like a maze. I kept walking by familiar objects every now and then. How to I get out of here? Panic started to consume me and I stopped dead in my tracks. Everything looked the same! Tears formed in my eyes as I backed up against a wall. I just want to go outside! I don't want anything bad to happen! I need noise, I need to listen to something! I squeezed my eyes shut and balled my hands into fists. 

"Why are you awake," I heard someone walking towards me. 

Without even thinking, I flinched and swung my fist towards the person who had scared me. They stumbled back just before my fist made contact with their chest. As soon as I was able to open my eyes, I looked up to find Ouma standing there. He looked startled over my outburst before clearing his throat. He stood up a little more straight before speaking up.

"Looks like you've learned a lot from Tenko in the game," he laughed quietly.

Instead of getting angry at him about how rude he was, I smiled. I was so happy that Tenko was alive even though her being the Ultimate Akido master was all a lie. Maybe together we could take classes and learn how to be stronger in more ways then one. 

"So anyway, why are you awake," he asked.

"I had a nightmare," I admitted, "Now I'm trying to find my way outside. The silence isn't doing so well for me."

Ouma cocked his head to the side, "Want to figure it out together?"

I nodded, no longer wanting to be alone. We walked together in silence, and I found myself getting closer to him. He caught onto my nerves before wrapping his arm around me. I didn't even realize I was freezing until he started gently rubbing my arm. Hopefully it'll be warmer outside, I would hate to ask Ouma for his sweat shirt. 

Finally, we found the door that lead to the court yard. Crickets chirped sending waves of relief through me. The sun was starting to rise a little bit and the sight was beautiful. Ouma and I sat down on a bench so that we were able to watch it. I already felt so much better. I don't know how Ouma is like outside of the simulator, but I was surprised that I felt this comfortable next to him after what he put us through. 

"So they found my family," he said, "I'm sure you've learned about my little group. I don't know how they were found, but they're picking me up this afternoon."

I looked up at him, "Really? That's so great, Ouma!"

"Yeah," he looked a little upset, "I'm kind of sad though, you know? I've been at this place for a few days now, and of course I've been happy for those who found their family. I'm just going to miss you guys."

"Ouma," I rested my head on his shoulder, "I know it's hard, especially after everything that has happened to us, but we all need to move on. It's good for us."

I felt him nod. I didn't want to see him go like this, and I was trying to figure out ways to change the subject so something more light hearted. Nothing was really coming to mind except for a few moments in the simulator. Part of me was wondering if we all knew what we were saying, or if it was all planned out. I sat up from Ouma and took a deep breath.

"Ouma, do you remember during the fifth trial, when you said that you liked me-," I started.

"Yumeno-chan," he seemed exhausted, "We didn't know what was going on, how was I supposed to know something like that was going to happen?"

"I'm sorry," I sank back, "That was silly of me to say that."

"I will admit," he said, "Even though it was a simulator, I feel like I did fall in love with the ultimate magician in some way. We aren't those same people though, so it's hard to think about feeling like that. I mean, I'm sure you're a super cool person, I just don't know you."

I nodded, "I know."

"If you want though," Ouma turned to me, "I'd love to keep in touch with you."

I bit my lip. As much as I would love to get to know this Kokichi Ouma, it might not be such a great idea for both of us. After the simulator, maybe it's a good idea if we never talk to each other again. The very thought of it hurts, but sometimes things like that are for the best. We sat in silence and finished watching the sun rise. This may be the very last time I ever see him, so I was ready to make the most of it before it all ended.


	2. See You Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Himiko's P.O.V.
> 
> About a three year time skip

Years have gone by, and I haven't really seen anyone since we all woke up. After they found my mom, I went home with her and I haven't left sense. I'm sure she didn't want me leaving anytime soon either. I couldn't control my emotions when we saw each other after who knows how long. Even though she knew about what I was getting myself into, she was still so overcome with relief after seeing me again. I was finally going home, and I've never been more excited to be in my hometown. 

The only problem was, because the simulator was also a game that people watched, everyone I passed by recognized me. People who use to bully me suddenly wanted to be my friend, asking me millions of questions about what I went through in that place. I was never able to talk about it, everything was too painful. Even after a few years, I had horrible PTSD episodes to the point where I couldn't even leave my room. Talking about it made me feel sick to my stomach. 

That's why, I was surprised that I was getting dressed to go out tonight. Tenko was driving me around tonight in order for us to catch up after all these years. I had a hard time figuring out what to wear. The Himiko I remember was pretty conservative and never showed that much skin. I stayed like that girl, but some of the dresses I had in my closet didn't look like my style at all. I also wasn't as flat as I use to be, so some of my clothes were a little tight around my chest. I definitely need to go shopping soon no matter how terrifying it'll be. I finally ended up throwing on a pair of jeans and a sweater, it was getting a lot colder. I tugged on a pair of boots before heading downstairs to wait. 

My mom knew I was going out, so while I waited for Tenko to get here, she sat down and lectured me about being safe. Even through I was twenty years old, I payed close attention to what she was saying. I appreciated the fact that she cared, it was something that I use to roll my eyes over. I felt upset with myself that I use to be like that. She loves me to death, and that makes me beyond happy. 

Tenko texted me alerting me that she was finally here and as soon as I got outside, I threw my arms around her. She was one of the few people from the simulator that I texted every day. I missed her to death and for a few minutes, we cried and obsessed about how the other looked before getting into her car. We were heading out to a small bar area that no one really goes to anymore. That means less attention for both of us. We talked the entire time to the point where everything seemed okay again. I don't remember the drive that much because it all went by so fast. 

Before we walked outside, I pulled my hair out of the bun I had put it up in. My hair was passed my collar bone now, and I'm hoping it'll hide me from the people who were at the bar. Tenko and I made our way inside and I feel like we were equally relieved when there was only a few other people in here. We sat at the end of the bar, not really making eye contact towards anyone except for the bar tender. I looked through the menu trying to figure out what I wanted to drink, maybe something to eat as well. Tenko was looking over my shoulder, every now and then pointing at something and saying that it looked good. 

We finally ordered our drinks. We both probably came out feeling the intense need to drink, but we both got water instead as well as a few things to snack on. I finally found the courage to start looking around. The walls were covered with really cool paintings from the community and it seemed like an overall happy place. I sighed to myself and looked at the people around us. Thank goodness none of them are freaking out over the fact that Tenko and I are here. My eyes landed on a guy, he was almost on the other side of the bar, with dark purple hair that was tied up in a bun. He looked way too pale for his own good. My stomach sank when I came to the sudden realization that I knew that boy.

"Tenko," I meant to whisper to her, but I ended up nearly yelling. 

She flinched and looked over at me. She shushed me gently before speaking up, "What's wrong?"

I looked around, now having everyone else's attention. The familiar boy studied us for a while before I watched his eyes go wide. Almost immedietly, he stood up, threw money on the table, and ran out of the bar area. I had to catch up to him! I stood up quickly and ran out.

"Himiko," Tenko shouted, "What's wrong?"

"I'll be back," I yelled behind my shoulder before shoving the door open. 

I looked around the streets trying to find him. He was walking quickly across the street, so I ran to catch up to him. I didn't even bother looking both ways, and I was nearly run over because of it. The car honked their horn loudly to the point where my head spun and I started to panic. I wordlessly apologized to them, and the familiar boy finally looked back at me. I looked over at him and just as he turned away, I jumped towards him so I grabbed his arm.

"Ouma, stop," I didn't realize how out of breath I was until I spoke up.

For what felt like forever, we stood in silence just staring at each other. I was closer so now I could get a better look at him. Ouma looked so much more grown up. He had a little bit of facial hair, his shirt was slightly tight showing off how much stronger he's gotten, and he was definitely much taller. I had to look him up and down to really understand that this was the Ouma that I knew so well yet so little. He was staring at me as well, taking in just how much I have changed. He rose his hand and for a brief moment, stroked my cheek, before stepping back.

"Wait," I nearly shrieked, "Don't leave!"

This made him laugh, "I'm not. Get out of the road!"

I felt stupid. I followed him to the side walk before he turned to me once again. I wasn't use to my neck feeling this way when I looked at him. We stood in silence just taking each other in for what felt like forever before I felt a hand gently grasp my shoulder.

"Geez, Himiko," Tenko sounded out of breath, much different from the Tenko that I knew, "Don't run off like that! You almost got hit!"

"Hi Tenko," Ouma spoke up and smiled.

For a split second, I saw the Tenko that I remembered. The one who would immediately call him a degenerate and try to beat him up. Her eyes squinted together as she tried to figure him out. Her stare was so intense that it was starting to freak him out a little.

"It's me, Ouma," he laughed nervously, "Nice to see you again."

Her gaze softened and a laugh escaped her lips, "Well look at you! Not so short anymore, are we?"

"No," his face went red, "I had a little growth spurt. I guess it was my reward after what happened."

We talked for a little bit, and I was desperate to get alone time with Ouma. I needed it. I even craved it. I don't know how long I needed to talk to him, but everything was hitting me like a train. It was weird seeing these two get along this well, but once again, I reminded myself that we weren't like ourselves from the simulator. In a way, I wish that we were like those people. I wanted to see Tenko flipping out on him for talking to me. I wanted Ouma to tease us and get under our skin. I wanted to talk to him, so badly.

"Ouma," I blurted, probably interrupting one of them, "I want your number."

The two of them looked down at me before laughing. My face went red, I didn't want to seem too crazy. Like magic, certainly not my doing, Ouma pulled out his phone and handed it to me. I stared at it for a couple seconds before taking it and putting my number in. After I handed it back to him, I gave him mine. As he put his number in, Tenko looked down at me and raised an eyebrow. I don't even know how to explain myself, so I gave her a shrug and a nervous smile.

"Well, I guess it was cool to see you ladies," Ouma gave me my phone back, "I have to head home though. I have supreme leader shit to do."

He laughed at his own joke and Tenko and I eventually joined in. We went our separate ways, which nearly sent me to the ground in pain. Why am I feeling like this? Why do I want to get to know this Ouma so badly? What if in a way, he's just as annoying as the simulator Ouma? What if he's worse? I got his number for a reason, just so I could figure it out. I still couldn't get the sight of him out of my head. He looked so grown up and handsome that it was startling. 

Tenko drove me home, giving me a big hug before I left. Hopefully we could hang out again and I wouldn't go crazy because I saw someone who was familiar. Thank goodness she didn't think I was insane and she came to see if I was alright. As soon as I got inside, I dragged myself to my room, suddenly feeling exhausted. I was a little relieved that I survived today without anyone running up to me. I made it through an entire day without blacking out from panic. I was proud of myself, and Ouma's number felt like a trophy for doing so well.

Maybe I should text him.


	3. First Dates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Himiko's P.O.V.

Texting with Ouma last night was the best decision I think I've every made. I missed him so much but then again, felt stupid since I really don't know him at all. We both decided that since we hardly know each other that texting wasn't enough. He asked me if I wanted to go on a date with him and I said yes. Before going to sleep, he let me know that I should wear something nice, which made me wonder what exactly he had in mind for our first date. I couldn't wrap my head around the fact that he wanted to go on a date with me, but here I was, staring in to my closet trying to figure out what to wear. 

I decided on a simple black dress since you can do anything with something like that. Plus, it was one of the few things that fit me nicely. I slid on a pair of black flats and stared at my almost completed look in the mirror. For a few minutes, I contemplated on whether or not I should wear makeup. Deciding against it, I sighed thinking that at some point I would start to cry, whether that be seeing Ouma again or having a panic attack. I didn't want to waste any product. I guess this is how I'm going to look tonight. 

My phone buzzed in my ear nearly sending me into panic. I quickly looked down at it and felt calm when I saw a text from Ouma. He's here. I quickly ran to my window and saw him standing outside his car. He had on a really nice, dark button down, a dark pair of slacks, and boots. He looked just as handsome as he did yesterday. I made my way downstairs and after having a mini lecture about being safe from my mom, I walked outside. As I walked towards him, his smile sent me into a daze. I felt like nothing existed around me. It was just him and me in this world. I stopped in front of him, craned my neck, and smiled back up at him. 

"Hey," his voice shook me back into reality.

"Hi," my face heated up.

He looked me up and down for a couple of seconds, his face turning slightly red, "You look beautiful."

I smiled and brushed my hair away, "Thank you."

He quickly opened the passenger door and after I got in, he shut it for me. This was not the same Ouma as I knew in the simulator. This one was different by a landslide. He got in the car and began to drive off. His car was really nice and clean. No music played so the only noises that were made was our breathing and the traffic outside. I stared at him for a few minutes and continued to take in every single feature of him. He really has changed. I wonder if he's talked to anyone else. 

"So have you kept in touch with anyone," I asked. 

He chuckled a little, "Yeah, I have. I've talked with Shuichi, Kaito, and Miu," he laughed again, "You weren't there, but Miu and I had a pretty emotional apology with each other."

I remember when they found her family, and the sight of seeing her cry when she was told they wouldn't come to pick her up was heart breaking, "Where is she now?"

"I'm pretty sure she moved in with Keebo," he said, "She was with Kaede for a while but the two of them just couldn't stay away from each other."

I smiled remembering how close the two were in the simulator. We all thought that since Keebo was an actual human that Miu wouldn't be interested him him, but I guess we were all wrong. They were perfect for each other no matter what situation we're in. 

"So," Ouma spoke up again, "I'm really hoping you enjoy dinner tonight."

"Where are we going?"

He looked over at me for a second and smiled, "It's a surprise!"

We sat in silence for the rest of the drive. Every now and then, I would catch Ouma sneaking peaks at me. I almost thought that he would reach over to hold my hand but told myself that it wouldn't happen. I thought back to when we were out of the simulator, walking around Hope's Peak Academy trying to figure out a way to get outside. His arm was wrapped around me tightly and I was craving that feeling again. I was craving the warmth of his body against mine. Overall, at the end of the day, I just craved him. Only him. 

"We're here," Ouma spoke up and parked the car. 

In front of us was a restaurant I've never been to before only because it was extremely fancy. Does Ouma even have the money for a place like this? More importantly, are people going to come up and talk to us? I took a deep breath and was about to open my door when Ouma stopped me. He quickly ran outside to my door and opened it up. He held his hand out, smiling down at me with that entrancing smile of his. I took it and got out. The walk to the entrance nearly sent me into a spiral of panic. Could I do this? Is Ouma freaking out also? Looking up at him, nothing screamed panic. Was I just crazy.

"Hey," I tried to stop talking but I couldn't, "I'm a little nervous."

Ouma stopped walking almost immediately to face me, "What's wrong?"

"What if people run up to us and start talking to us," I asked, my voice started to shake, "I don't want people talking to us! What if they ask us about the simulator?"

"Hey," Ouma placed his hands on my shoulders and bent down, "Listen Himiko, if at any point when we're in there, people start harassing us, we'll leave. We won't know what will happen unless we just do it."

I nodded, "Okay. But what if-."

"Don't worry about the what ifs," Ouma said, "You survived the entire simulator. You can do anything, and I'll be right by your side the entire way."

I couldn't help but smile. I was still trembling under his hands but it calmed down a lot. Eventually, after a few deep breaths from my part, we walked into the restaurant. Luckily, it wasn't busy at all. I looked around the room while Ouma talked to one of the hosts. The lighting was dim, and the seats were spaced out a lot. With the scene like this, there's probably less of a chance that someone would come up to us. I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Ouma speak up, sounding angry.

"What do you mean you don't have my reservation," he asked, "I called this morning as soon as you guys opened and I was told it was written down!"

"I'm really sorry sir," the woman flipped through the pages, "You just aren't in the book."

Ouma ran a hand through his hair, "Alright, what do I have to do to get a table?"

"Ouma," I hesitantly spoke up and wrapped my arm around his, "We don't have to be here, it's fine."

He sighed before giving the hostess one last rude look. I had to pull him out a little just because a scene was about to happen and that was the last thing I wanted. As soon as we got outside, Ouma nearly broke down.

"Himiko, I'm so sorry, I really thought they would-," he started.

"It's fine," and it really was, "We don't have to do something fancy."

"What would you like to do then?"

"Let's just go to the park."

 

And that's exactly what we did. We looked a little out of place since we looked so nice, but I didn't care anymore. Ouma had calmed down at this point, and he was finally having a better time. As we walked, our fingers eventually laced together. His hand was so warm, and I felt safe walking next to him. Nothing else seemed to matter anymore. For the rest of the night, we talked and talked until we were too tired to talk anymore. Every second that was spent with him made me feel a happiness that I didn't recognize. 

I didn't want this night to end. On the drive back to my home, I mentally prepared myself to say goodbye to him. Would he even want to see me again? I definitely wanted to see him. When he parked in front of my house, he turned to me with a light smile on his face.

"I'm really sorry about tonight," he said, "I hope it wasn't ruined."

I shook my head and smiled at him, "Nothing about it was bad, I had a really good time."

He sighed in relief. His hand slid over to me and I took it in mine. We stared at each other for the longest time, nothing but silence surrounded us. Ouma carefully reached over to the radio and turned up the music. I didn't know what was playing, it must have come out when we were in the simulator, but it was soft and slow. I knew what was coming. Ouma unbuckled his seat and once again walked around to open my door.

"Dance with me," he voice was barely above a whisper. 

Without even hesitating, I took his hand and he pulled me into his arms. For the rest of the song, we held each other and gently swung back and forth.


	4. Happy Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouma's P.O.V.

She's even more perfect then she was in the simulator. Himiko was so funny and sweet that it almost sent me in a spiral. Why she chose to go out with me is something that I couldn't really understand. We've talked to each other almost every day for about a couple weeks now and have gone on five other dates. I've told everyone in my group about her, mainly the girls though since they continuously pestered me about her. I told them everything that I learned, sometimes the moment that I learned it. I was falling in love Himiko, and they were falling in love with the site. 

I was picking her up today to give that one expensive restaurant another go. I tied my hair up into a bun, something that everyone seems to hate but I love, before stepping out of my car to knock on her door. I couldn't wait to see her again even though we saw each other a couple days ago. I heard light chatter on the other side of the door before it opened, revealing Himiko in this super pretty army green dress. The color went so well with her hair and nearly sent me to the ground. She's gorgeous. 

"Himiko," her mother appeared behind her and I got a sudden urge to hide, "Is this the boy you've been seeing?"

Though she smiled brightly, I felt my face heat up and watched as Himiko's did the same. I laughed nervously and started second guessing how I looked. Do I look like an asshole? I took a shaky breath before finally sticking my hand out.

"Hey Yumeno-san," I stuck my hand out and thank god she took it, "I'm Kokichi Ouma."

"It's nice to finally meet you, sweetie," her smile was so sweet. I never met my mom, so seeing this sent pain in my gut. 

"Well, mom," Himiko ducked away and slipped her arms though mine, "We really should get going."

She nodded, "You two have a good time, stay safe!"

She gave her mother a smile before pulling me away. I held her door open for her and jogged to the drivers seat. For a few seconds, I watched her buckle her seat, flip her hair, and settling in to get comfortable. I was hypnotized over the site of her doing literally nothing but breath. Telling myself to get it together, I opened my door and got in. Himiko looked over at me and smiled brightly. 

"You ready, little red," I cheered in my head over how smooth I just said that.

She giggled and reached for my hand, "Yes."

*****

I was so thankful when they actually had my reservation this time. I did what every gentleman would do and held her chair out and pushed her back in. Thankfully we were one of the only people who were in the restaurant, and no one ran up to us. I knew Himiko was very happy about that. We ordered out drinks and stared at the menu for a while. I already knew what I wanted, so I spent time looking at Himiko as she bit her lip in concentration. Why do I feel like such an idiot whenever I look at her, or even think about her? 

"I think I'm ready," she set the menu down before looking up at me with her brown eyes, "What are you going to get?"

It took me a second to register what she said, "Probably the Yakiniku. What about you?"

She hummed, "I think I want the Sukiyaki."

As soon as we ordered, I continued to stare deep into her eyes. She stared back into mine, even leaned forward a little bit. We haven't kissed yet, at least not on the mouth, and I feel like tonight is going to be the night. I reached forward and slid my hand onto hers. 

"I'm really happy we reunited with each other," I spoke up, "I was so scared that I would never see you again after our final day together after the simulator. I felt so stupid for not asking for your number or something."

"I felt the same way," she spoke up and laced her fingers around mine, "I really missed you, Kokichi."

Yup, this was definitely the girl of my dreams, no doubt about it. 

*****

That night, as I walked her to her porch, my dreams came true. At first, I wrapped my arms around her, holding her head to my chest. I felt her hold onto me for a little bit longer, and I could tell that she craved my heart beat, fearing the thought of me actually being dead. When we pulled away but were still holding each other, I held her face in my hands, bent down, and placed my lips against hers. She accepted it, holding onto my face as well.


End file.
